1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus and a method of storing data thereof capable of rewriting a program stored in memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus is conventionally known, which receives a new program from an external facsimile apparatus or external personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “PC”) through a telephone line and upgrades the apparatus by replacing a program stored inside the apparatus by the new program.
However, such a facsimile apparatus has a problem that in the case where the capacity of the new program exceeds the capacity of memory inside the apparatus, it is impossible to store the new program in memory inside the apparatus or rewrite the program inside the apparatus.